Clayton
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair =black |unusual features = |affiliation = Sapphire Owl |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student at Weston College Prefect's Fag of the Blue House |previous occupation = |base of operations = Weston College |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Clayton is a student at Weston College and the Prefect's Fag of the Blue House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 15 He is placed in the Sapphire Owl dormitory, classified by his excellence at study. Appearance Clayton is a lean male with short, black hair, and glasses are perched on the bridge of his nose. His typical attire consists of a suit and a tie, as part of his school uniform. Personality Clayton is relatively condescending, and enjoys ordering first year students around, as shown when he commands for the first years to set up a line and whoever is last is to do as he says.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 16 Furthermore, he is slightly devious and takes matters such as tradition into extreme, particularly when he conducts the welcome party for Ciel Phantomhive, despite the latter's discomfort.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 18 Clayton is identified as the Prefect's Fag of the Blue House, thus he is dutiful, since the requirement of being a Fag is to perform various tasks given. He aids in distributing and delivering the tasks assigned by other upper years to the lower years, and is intolerable toward lower years who slack off on their assigned duties.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 20 However, if the lower years do a marvelous job at completing their tasks, Clayton would grant praises, regardless of the fact that it is rare for him to praise others.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 29 Manga's Synopsis Public School Clayton is first shown, barging into a classroom and directing the first year students to line up. The last person in the line has to do as he says, which in this case is Ciel Phantomhive. Clayton instructs him to polish all of the prefects' shoes and then report to the Sapphire Owl dorm where they will host Ciel's welcome party.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 16-17 Once Ciel enters the dorm, Clayton and his group are already there. They conduct the welcome party, which consists of Ciel being thrown up in the air and caught with a blanket. Clayton informs that this is their traditional welcome party, and that he expects Ciel to work even harder at his studies now that he is a member of the Sapphire Owl dorm. However, before he can initiate another toss, the dorm supervisor steps in and stops them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 17-20 The next day after breakfast, Clayton informs Ciel of his assigned task for Fag Time, which is to clean the dining hall. He departs afterwards, warning Ciel not to slack off. Consequently, Clayton vigorously approaches Ciel and tells him that he usually do not give praises, but for this case, he will make an exception. He shows Ciel, and later Mr. Michaelis,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 31 the immaculate dining room that Ciel has allegedly cleaned, and commends Ciel for his earnest work in making the dining room looking completely new.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 29-30 Ciel then assures Clayton that he is exceptional at doing housework, so Clayton can rely on him again for anything.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 32 Afterwards, Clayton is seen at the Swan Gazebo along with the other prefects and their respective Fags.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 They discuss about Ciel, and Clayton admits to his skill in the culinary arts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 13 Gregory Violet informs them that Ciel has trespassed to his Purple House, Clayton doubts this at first, saying that Ciel is too busy to have time to go out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 14 They unanimously decide to invite Ciel to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 p.m., and Maurice Cole sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late the next day, and Clayton expresses his anger and reprimands him harshly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 31-32 After the incident, he makes Ciel Phantomhive his fag and is seen at the eve of the Cricket Tournament. References Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc